pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Nugget Grind
Gold Nugget Grind ''is the tenth episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan is walking out of the pokemon center, Pikachu on his shoulder. He’s examining a map but can’t quite seem to read it. A young man walks past him and Declan stops him. Declan: Excuse me, but do you know where, uh, Nugget Bridge is? Young Man: You here for the tournament? Declan nods. Young Man: I’m actually on my way to watch it. Why don’t we walk together? Declan: Really? Thank you! Young Man: I’m Isaiah, nice to meet you! Declan: I’m Declan! Isaiah: And this is your pokemon? Pikachu: Pika! Declan laughs as the two continue walking, making small talk the whole time. They arrive at a small makeshift arena- some bleachers and an announcer’s stand next to a dirt battlefield. Declan runs to what looks like the announcer. Declan: Can I still register? For the tournament? Announcer: Well, it seems you’re in luck! We had an odd number of competitors, but with you joining, it’s all evened out! You’re in, um… Declan: Declan. Announcer: Declan! Welcome to the Nugget Bridge Tournament! Battle assignments will be made shortly! In the meantime, take a seat in the competitor stands! Declan smiles and nods, then waves at Isaiah, who waves back. Declan is handed a card with the number 32 on it, and then goes to sit in the stands with other trainers, Pikachu still on his shoulders. Later… Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Trainer Ten and Trainer Thirty-two! Cale and Declan! Declan is on the battlefield, facing a boy a year or two younger than him, wearing a green tank top and green shorts. Announcer: Select your pokemon! Declan: Charmander, go! Cale: Venonat, battle! The two send out their pokemon, and Declan scans Venonat with his pokedex. Pokedex: '''Venonat, the insect pokemon. Many researchers theorize that Venonat is a genetic relative of Butterfree that has adapted to land.' Declan: Well that doesn’t help. Pokedex: Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon, and the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree attack with spores from their wings, and are often seen migrating in beautiful swarms. Declan: There we go. Cale: C’mon, let’s battle already! Declan: If you say so. Charmander, Flame Burst! Cale: Venonat, Confusion! Charmander launches a large fireball as Venonat glows with a blue-purple aura. The aura then encompasses the Flame Burst, which explodes in the middle of the battlefield. Cale: Confusion Tackle! Declan: Huh? Venonat is coated in the same blue aura, which appears as a burst that launches it into the air. From the air, Venonat rolls into a tackle that lands on Charmander, hitting it roughly. Declan: Ah! Metal Claw! Charmander quickly swipes at Venonat with a metallic claw, forcing the bug pokemon back. Cale: Use Supersonic! Venonat screeches, unleashing sound waves at Charmander. However, Charmander uses Metal Claw with both of its claws and crosses them, creating a makeshift shield. Declan: Good job, Charmander! Now, us- He’s interrupted as Charmander rushes at Venonat, its arm ready to punch. Electricity travels from its fist to its shoulder, wild and sporadic. Declan: Charmander! Before Charmander’s attack can connect, an electrical explosion occurs, knocking back Charmander and Venonat. Venonat falls unconscious, while Charmander is barely standing. Declan, under his breath: Still not mastered yet. Announcer: Venonat is unable to battle. Charmander and Declan are the winners! The crowd cheers. Declan forces a smile and returns Charmander. Pikachu sighs. Later… Announcer: Give it up for Trainer Three and Trainer Thirty-two! Ali and Declan! Ali, laughing: It’s a shame you’re not using Charmander for this round. My Psyduck would wipe the floor with it and its, uh, Thunder Punch. She and the crowd laugh, humiliating Declan. Declan: Hmph, we’ll see who wipes the floor with who. Pikachu, battle ready! Pikachu jumps off of Declan’s shoulder as Ali releases her Psyduck. Declan scans it. Pokedex: Psyduck, the duck pokemon. Psyduck are often prone to intense headaches that, although are often an inconvenience, can unlock hidden psychic potential. Declan: Interesting. Ali: Interesting indeed. Water Pulse! Psyduck: Psy-aye! Psyduck launches a sphere of water at Pikachu, who quickly dodges. The sphere hits the ground and bursts, splashing water onto Declan. The crowd laughs. Declan grits his teeth. Declan: Pikachu, Iron Tail launch! Pikachu uses Iron Tail, coating his tail in a metallic energy before slamming it into the ground. This propels him into the air. Unknown to Declan, a familiar face seats herself in the crowd- the orange haired girl from the gym, Misty. Ali: Cute trick! But no matter! Confusion! Psyduck is briefly covered in blue-purple aura, and a burst of psychic energy yanks Pikachu out of the air. Declan: Engage! On his way down, Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt, which connects and defeats Psyduck. Ali: But… how? Psyduck’s my pride and joy! Announcer: Psyduck is unable to battle! The winners are Declan and Pikachu! Declan: Alright, buddy! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu jumps into Declan’s arms and nuzzles him. Later… Announcer: Let’s hear it for Trainer One and Trainer Thirty-two! Timmy and Declan! Across from Declan is a boy wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts, Timmy. Timmy: Sandshrew, you’re up! Declan: Bulbasaur, let’s go! They both release their respective pokemon. Timmy: You’re an impressive battler, but a type-advantage won’t save you here! Use Swift! Sandshrew unleashes several golden stars. The stars seem to dance in the air momentarily before launching directly at Bulbasaur. Declan: Ah! Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires several sharp leaves at the oncoming Swift attack, destroying a few stars, but ultimately failing to protect the grass-type. Bulbasaur is knocked down and struggles to get up. Declan, to himself: Huh, that move’s a pretty heavy hitter. Maybe my best bet is to get this done, uh, swiftly. Timmy: Come on, you’re not giving up already, are you? Declan: Of course not! Bulbasaur, wrap him up with Vine Whip, then use Poison Powder! Bulbasaur extends vines from the base of its bulb which entangle Sandshrew. A cloud of purple powder then envelops Sandshrew, causing it to cough uncontrollably. Timmy, panicking: Oh, uh…Fury Cutter! Sandshrew chirps and its claws glow green. With a quick slash, the vines around it are shredded. Declan: Razor Leaf! Timmy: Rapid Spin! Bulbasaur fires a Razor Leaf, many of which are deflected by Sandshrew, who is curled into a ball and spinning in the air. However, Sandshrew suddenly stops spinning due to poison, causing a few stray leaves to hit it, doing some heavy damage. Timmy: Sandshrew! Use Magnitude! Declan gasps. Sandshrew surrounds itself with a brown aura before stomping on the ground. Declan holds his breath, and is relieved as a weak tremor shakes the earth, barely damaging Bulbasaur. Declan: Alright then! Take Down! Bulbasaur rushes at Sandshrew, covered in white aura. Bulbasaur tackles Sandshrew, defeating it. The crowd cheers, and Declan returns Bulbasaur, smiling. It’s later in the day, around noon. Declan is facing off against a girl, Charmander vs. Meowth. Reli: Meowth, Scratch! Declan: Metal Claw! Reli’s Meowth extends its claws and rushes at Charmander, who blocks with its own metallic claw. The two attacks clash before Charmander pushes Meowth back. Reli: Guess we’ll just have to use our secret weapon, then! Meowth! Use Throat Chop! Declan gasps as both of Meowth’s paws glow purple and it jumps towards Charmander. Declan: Block it with Metal Claw! Meowth lands on top of Charmander and is attempting to land a hit on its neck, but is blocked by both of Charmander’s Metal Claws. The two remain locked in a stalemate. Declan: Try a Flame Burst! Reli: Keep at it with Throat Chop! Meowth presses down harder, and Charmander attempts to use Flame Burst, but it’s mouth is blocked and it can’t charge the attack fully. Declan, internally: My options here are limited… There’s only one move that would help right now, but it’s risky. Charmander, in pain: Char… Mander… Declan: Alright, it’s now or never! Charmander, Thunder Punch! Charmander narrows its eyes with determination. One of its claws slowly starts cackling with electricity. Before Meowth can react, it’s punched into the air by a perfectly executed Thunder Punch. Meowth falls to the ground, defeated. Announcer: Well, it seem Reli’s Meowth is unable to battle, making Declan and his Charmander the winners, meaning Declan enters the finals! The crowd cheers and Declan grins, hugging Charmander. It’s the last match of the tournament. Declan is facing off against a young trainer wearing all red. The trainer has a determined look in his eyes. His friends cheer from the stands. Friend 1: Go Kevin! Friend 2: Destroy him! Friend 3: You’ve got this, Kevin! Kevin smirks. Announcer: The final battle of the day is finally here, ladies and gentlemen! A battle between Trainer 18, Kevin, and trainer 32, Declan! This might be the most action-packed battle yet! Declan, under his breath: We’ll see about that. Kevin: Growlithe, go! Declan: Pikachu. Pikachu jumps off of Declan’s shoulder as Kevin sends out his Growlithe. Declan scans Growlithe with his pokedex. Pokedex: Growlithe, the puppy pokemon. Growlithe have very strong noses, able to pick up on the smallest scent. This makes them very popular in law enforcement. Announcer: Battle begin! Declan: Alright Pikachu, you know how Thunderbolt works with Charmander’s Flame Burst? Pikachu nods. Declan: We’re gonna use that here. On my signal, Thunderbolt. Kevin: Stop talking to your pet and fight like a man! Growlithe, Flame Wheel! Declan: Go! Growlithe rolls into a wheel of fire, heading towards Pikachu. Pikachu quickly unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt, which connects with the Flame Wheel and creates an explosion. Kevin and the crowd gasp. When the smoke clears, Growlithe is defeated, and Pikachu is inherently unscratched. Announcer: And in an, uh, explosive conclusion, Growlithe is unable to battle, meaning Pikachu is the victor, and Declan is the winner of our biannual Nugget Bridge Tournament! The crowd cheers. Pikachu jumps onto Declan’s shoulder and nuzzles him. Declan is receiving a trophy from the announcer. He’s also handed a nugget of gold that appears to be very valuable. Announcer: You’ve shown incredible battling skills today, Declan! I have no doubt that you’ll be onto bigger and better things very soon! And it seems your skills have captured the eye of someone important! Declan: What? Who? Suddenly, Misty approaches Declan, smiling. Misty: Hi! I’m Misty, Cerulean City’s, uh, proper gym leader. I heard about your battle with my sister and came to find you right away. After seeing your progress in this tournament, I think it’s safe to say that you’re strong enough to challenge me! Declan: But… your sister wiped the floor with me! I didn’t stand a chance! Misty: Oh that wasn’t your fault! Gym leaders are supposed to use handicaps on trainers with certain numbers of badges! Daisy used a team that was well equipped to battle trainers with fix or six badges. Declan: Wait, really? Misty: Yep! And the fact that you managed to take out her Golduck is no small feat! Which makes me want to battle you even more! How about first thing tomorrow? Declan: That’s perfect. Misty: Great! I’ll see you then! Misty walks off, leaving Declan and Pikachu. Declan fondly scratches Pikachu on the head, the two smiling. Narrator: With a tournament under his belt and a gym challenge set for tomorrow, Declan’s adventure is only getting more exciting. Stay tuned for more on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan enters and wins the Nugget Bridge Tournament * Charmander masters Thunder Punch * Declan schedules his official battle with Misty. * Venonat, Meowth, and Growlithe make their debut. Characters * Declan Perez * Isaiah * Announcer * Cale * Ali * Timmy * Reli * Kevin * Misty * Crowd Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Venonat (Cale's) * Psyduck (Ali's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Sandshrew (Timmy's) * Meowth (Reli's) * Growlithe (Kevin's) Trivia * The trainers Declan face in this episode are the same trainers found on Nugget Bridge in Let's Go Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee! * This episode marks the episode with the most human characters so far. Category:To Be The Best Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon